Heating, ventilation, and/or air conditioning (HVAC) systems are often used to control the comfort level within a building or other structure. Such HVAC systems typically include an HVAC controller that controls various HVAC components of the HVAC system in order to affect and/or control one or more environmental conditions within the building. The performance of many HVAC systems can degrade over time, fail, or otherwise operate in a less than ideal manner, which can produce undesirable results.